Shin Violence Jack
Shin Violence Jack is a manga series written and illustrated by Go Nagai, as well as a spiritual reboot to the Violence Jack series. Set in an alternate continuity, Shin Violence Jack follows its predecessor in including characters from Nagai's other works, but the identities of some of these characters, including that of Jack himself, are somewhat different. The manga series was collected in two volumes. Synopsis In the year 20XX, the Great Kanto Hellquake devastates the city of Tokyo. To make matters worse, the melting of polar ice caps due to global warming resulted in large areas of the city and the greater Kanto plain becoming flooded, resulting in a chain of tropical islands that became cut off from each other. One day, a young boy named Ushio and his younger brother were fishing on the shore of one such island, when they witnessed a giant man walking out of the ocean, carrying an anchor over his shoulder with ease. Upon hearing Ushio's surprise, the other children who lived on the island made their way to the beach to see the strange scene for themselves. Despite the man's fierce appearance, he largely ignored the people there, and made his way inland towards an old school which the children had made into a house. When Ushio confronted the man about this, he set down his anchor, and stated that a battle was soon to arrive. When Ushio asked what the man's name was, he replied that he had forgotten it, but had decided to name himself Jack, after the jackknife he used as a weapon. As this part of Japan was being ignored by the rest of the world, foreign ships would often arrive to raid the ruins of Tokyo to look for valuables. One such group, the Marvel Pirates, would often attack the islands, killing and sexually assaulting anyone who got in their way. Jack's suspicions weren't unfounded - the island Ushio and the others lived on was home to an old bank, which was being used by the adults there for housing. Jack sided with the children, with Ushio managing to form a friendship with Jack. Sure enough, the Pirates landed on the Island later that evening, and mounted an attack on the village where the adults lived. Their brutality was unopposed, until Jack emerged from the undergrowth carrying his anchor once again - the battle had well and truly begun. Jack ran to the village to fight off the pirates, and the children also took up their bows to help him. Jack went about slaying many of the pirates by using his Anchor and Jackknife together and forcing the rest to retreat. Once the fray was over, he was met by the adults and children, who thanked him for his help. One of the adults, a young woman by the name of Sara, explained to Jack that she had been a policewoman before the earthquake, and was proficient in Kendo. That night, both Sara and Ushio confided to each other that they intended to join Jack in his quest, wherever it would take them. Ushio reasoned that if this world was Hell, he would lead the people of the island to find 'heaven', wherever it would be, and that Jack could help him get there. To be completed. Characters Protagonists *Violence Jack **Amon *Sara **Sirene *Ushio Mizuki *Miki Makimura Antagonists and Demons *Akira Fudo (Skull King) *Skull Queen *New Shu Army *Marvel Pirates *Jinmen *Unnamed Concrete Demon *Yakuza Heretic *Lyamon *Bau *Salamandra *Cerberus Category:Other Series